


Быть тише

by Creeky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Android!Skull, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, go go deviants, little sketch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky
Summary: Рано или поздно андроиды, заполонившие каждый уголок жизни вокруг, должны были привлечь внимание Верде. Проблема в том, что как ученому, работающему с мафией, ему приходится искать обходные пути, чтобы покопаться в содержимом вездесущих жестяных банок. Однажды, забрав со свалки очередного поломанного андроида, он решает починить его - и обретает ассистента в виде развлекательной модели, Скалла.
Relationships: Skull/Verde (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Kudos: 13





	Быть тише

**Author's Note:**

> однажды я подумала что если андроидское ау в реборне и написала это ради удовлетворения своей нежно любящей веллов души. потом мне сказали что это стоит выложить, так что теперь оно здесь.

Верде пустым взглядом буравит откидной календарик на краю своего рабочего стола. Скаллу не нужно смотреть туда, чтобы знать расписание своего человека на ближайшие три недели — там, где в квадратиках дат стоят пометки и вот-вот грозятся отклеиться дешевые цветные полосочки-стикеры, у него в голове хранятся огромные массивы данных. Стоит отметить, что они тоже помечены своеобразными ярлыками, за каждым из которых таится столько фактов, сколько ни один календарь не мог бы в себя уместить.

Кабинет утопает в полумраке настольной лампы. За окном шуршит дождь, холодная температура с улицы заставляет ученого скользить пальцами по стенке горячей кружки с кофе, пока он напряженно над чем-то раздумывает. Скалл сидит в кресле сбоку от стола, на расстоянии вытянутой руки и еще небольшого движения вперед, примерно сантиметров на пять, чтобы достичь чужого локтя. Такое положение исключает возможность видеть все бумаги, с которыми Верде может работать, но оно достаточное, если ему понадобится что-то передать своему ассистенту — в общем, судя по анализу Скалла, самое идеальное для нужд ученого.

— Я не уверен, что они от меня хотят, — бормочет наконец Верде в ладонь, прикрывающую рот. — Я говорил им, что не работаю с организациями их профиля. С другой стороны, на мероприятие такого уровня наверняка придет кто-нибудь интересный. Что ты думаешь об этом, Скалл?

Он неожиданно бросает на него взгляд. Скалл с готовностью отвечает:

— Найти вам официальные списки приглашенных на этот прием? Там будет пресса, значит они есть в свободном доступе.

— Нет, нет, — отмахивается ученый. — Я хочу знать твое мнение.

— Провести вам анализ факторов на безопасность посещения? Или на возможность окупить потраченное время?

Верде убирает ладонь со рта и слегка раздраженно хмурится, потирая висок. Скалл опять говорит слишком громко, но он не может тише.

— Я хочу знать твое личное мнение, — медленно говорит он. — Без... дополнительных вычислений. Просто твои мысли.

Скалл замирает.

Его модель, на самом деле, не предполагает более-менее свободное мышление — она достаточно старая, ограниченная множеством запретов и условностей. Именно поэтому его и выбросили вместе с дюжиной других братьев — торгово-развлекательный центр закупил партию более современных андроидов, у которых была вшита программа на имитацию личности. В случае же со Скаллом необходимо было задавать специальные «правила»: например, на вопрос о любимом вкусе мороженого отвечать настроенный хозяином ответ и рекламировать одно из заданных к пиару заведений в центре.

Эти правила все еще остались в нем, но Верде не добавил новых.

Так что Скалл не может ответить и ему остается только молча улыбаться, наблюдая как на чужом лице проступает разочарование. Верде снова утыкается носом в ладонь, постукивая ногтем по чашке и рассматривая календарь.

— Ах, точно, у тебя наверное нет своего мнения. Прости.

— Провести вам анализ факторов? — Скалл снова улыбается, но мужчина только качает головой и принимается что-то печатать в телефоне, вновь потерев висок.

Холодные фиолетовые губы медленно, слишком плавно для настоящих эмоций опускаются, образуя нейтральную тонкую ниточку. У Скалла в груди коротко вспыхивает глитч, который он уже привычно игнорирует. Эти глитчи преследуют его несколько месяцев, но они таинственным образом не угрожают его системе, так что Скалл, проанализировав занятость Верде и уровень его увлеченности работой, дает этой проблеме минимальный уровень приоритета и не рассказывает об этом.

Но на секунду ему кажется, что он чувствует себя неправильно, поврежденно. Ему хочется пойти наперекор программе и спросить про анализ еще раз; он знает, что это причинит Верде лишь неудобство и возможно даже раздражит его еще больше. Тем не менее, ему хочется.

Ему хочется, чтобы Верде им пользовался. Он знает об этом приеме больше, чем знает ученый. Всего лишь найти список приглашенных в интернете и немедленно проанализировать каждого человека в нем, всего лишь найти чертежи здания, новые и старые, всего лишь с помощью онлайн карт высчитать наиболее оптимальные пути возвращения домой, если понадобится сделать это быстро, если понадобится сделать это незаметно, если понадобится сделать это рутинно, если понадобится поднять настроение красивым пейзажем по дороге.

Он может предоставить это Верде меньше чем за минуту, но не может ответить на вопрос о своем мнении.

Скаллу кажется, что у него есть свое мнение.

Он так думает.

Какие-то неполные мысли скользят импульсами по проводам внутри его тела, что-то необычное, оформленное процентов на сорок. Он не может сформулировать это, но оно висит в его голове, словно прерванный на середине анализ. Оно есть.

Скалл открывает рот, но не может ничего сказать, и закрывает его. Он ловит еще несколько глитчей, один из них серьезен и слова слетают с его губ раньше, чем он даже пытается не делать этого:

— Произошла попытка повредить настройки.

Верде встревоженно оборачивается к нему и на секунду Скалл ощущает неуместное удовлетворение. Оно схоже с тем, какое он ощущает, когда успешно выполняет данную задачу, вот только он не может чувствовать это прямо сейчас, просто не может — потому что он наоборот, провалился.

Но оно почему-то есть, и оно исчезает очень быстро, как только ученый спрашивает:

— В чем дело, Скалл?

Он молчит около минуты и тридцати двух секунд, пытаясь ответить на этот вопрос хотя бы самому себе. Ученый с каждой задержкой ответа напрягается все больше и даже встает, подходя ближе. Его шершавые пальцы отодвигают пряди на виске Скалла, там, где должен находиться круглый диод — Верде выдрал его сам, сказав, что мигание раздражает. Тем не менее, в полумраке кабинета, если присмотреться, сквозь слой кожи просвечивает желто-красный, а не правильный голубой.

Верде настороженно и внимательно заглядывает ему в лицо, в ровное нейтральное выражение. Они сталкиваются взглядами, и смотрят друг другу в глаза до тех пор, пока Скалл не обрабатывает достаточно данных, чтобы ответить.

— Была произведена попытка сформулировать собственное мнение.

Верде моргает озадаченно, а затем издает короткий смешок, не выглядя при этом веселым. Он снисходительно приподнимает брови.

— И как успехи, Скалл?

— Сформулирован сорок один процент, — прямо отвечает тот.

Верде качает головой. В выражении его лица проступает нечто вроде сожаления, и он коротко хлопает его по плечу, прежде чем сесть обратно за свой рабочий стол.

— Тебе не стоит идти наперекор программе, это все равно бесполезно. Лучше помоги мне проверить вычисления с сегодняшних экспериментов.

Скалл с готовностью улыбается. Он пытается отменить процесс формирования мнения, но у него не получается — этот сгусток незаконченного анализа просто остается существовать, сколько бы он ни пытался его устранить. Это бомбардирует программу серией несильных глитчей, но они не настолько серьезны, как тот, что был только что.

Скалл оставляет процесс в покое. Все равно он застывает на сорок одном проценте. Возможно, нет ничего серьезного для работы его системы в том, чтобы дать ему существовать... просто так. Даже, если у него нет цели или функции.

Верде потирает глаза под очками и начинает диктовать формулы. Скалл перед этим предлагает ему пойти спать, потому что чужой уровень усталости слишком велик, но от него отмахиваются, и остается только считать.

В середине списка внезапно обнаруживается ошибка, вызванная случайным просчетом во вчерашних формулах, и Верде негодующе ворчит о том, что больше не будет доверять такие вещи живым ассистентам, тянется к бумагам за предыдущий эксперимент, чтобы посчитать заново. Скалл внимательно наблюдает, как его человек грызет карандаш, расписывая чистый лист цифрами, то и дело поправляя сползающие очки, и еще один глитч обжигает его где-то в районе груди.

Сегодня их слишком много.

Все еще недостаточно, чтобы повысить приоритет проблемы.

— Скалл, посчитай мне тринадцатую формулу из вчерашнего списка, — просит ученый.

Он немедленно отзывается с дежурной идеальной фиолетовой улыбкой:

— Ее результат составляет восемьсот точка триста двадцать восемь.

Верде морщится и касается своего лба, записывая цифру.

— У вас болит голова, хозяин, — на этот раз Скалл едва замечает новый глитч, что же это такое? — Мне принести таблетки от головной боли?

Ученый делает отрицательный жест рукой. Скалл молчит.

Дождь за окном начинает утихать и температура повышается на градус в сравнении с последним анализом погоды. Уровень стресса его человека достигает пятидесяти процентов, это слишком много для ежедневной рутины.

— Причина усилившихся болей в громкости моего голоса. Я не могу его уменьшить.

— Я знаю, Скалл.

— Я могу уйти.

Верде хмыкает. Уголок его губы чуть приподнимается, пока он даже не смотрит в сторону своего андроида-ассистента.

— Иногда ты ведешь себя совсем как настоящая личность.

— Я должен обеспечить максимальный комфорт своего человека.

Верде оборачивается на него с неопознанным взглядом. Это уже четвертый раз за последний месяц, когда он смотрит на него так, и Скалл не может определить точную эмоцию этих глаз. Возможно, его программа распознавания эмоций не так уж и хороша в конце концов... вместе с программой безопасности, которая все никак не может проанализировать непонятные глитчи.

— Мне казалось, твоя модель предполагает равное отношение ко всем людям, — задумчиво говорит Верде, но тут же спохватывается: — Тебе необязательно комментировать это.

Скалл медленно обрабатывает данные, глядя на то, как поспешно ученый поворачивается обратно. Выглядит так, словно он боится или не хочет знать возможный ответ на эту фразу, и Скалл соотносит вероятность этого к восьмидесяти процентам, но не знает, что ему делать с этой информацией.

Он продолжает отвечать на вопросы, высчитывать формулы, и волна глитчей в нем растет по мере того, как морщится от громкости его голоса Верде.

Ему хочется быть тише.

Он знает, что может быть тише, технически, но программа не позволяет ему этого. Программа, задающая его параметры, подходящие под развлекательную модель. Он должен быть громким, чтобы его было слышно в шуме торгового центра. Он обязан быть громким — такова его цель. Это часть его raison d'être.

И это очень нецелесообразно — быть громким прямо сейчас. Вообще. Всегда. Он больше не работает в центре, он живет с Верде, а у Верде уровень усталости редко падает за сорок процентов, и вообще у Скалла нет никаких причин говорить громко. Он должен стать тише.

Скалл внезапно думает о том, что если он больше не находится в развлекательном центре, то выходит, у него больше нет смысла существования?

Это заставляет его зависнуть, благо к нему не обращаются прямо сейчас. Он плоско смотрит куда-то в стену, пытаясь справиться с внутренним противоречием, которое почему-то возникло только сейчас, когда он осознал это. Когда подобрался близко к программе своих настроек. Когда задел ту ее часть, что задает ему направление функций и мышления.

Если у него нет смысла существования...

Если у него нет смысла существования...

Если у него нет смысла существования...

Если у него нет смысла существования...

Если у него нет смысла существования...

Если у него нет смысла существования...

Если у него нет смысла существования...

Если у него нет смысла существования...

Если у него нет смысла существования, то...

Если у него нет смысла существования, то...

Если у него нет смысла существования, то.

Скалл натыкается на прозрачную стену, мигающую тревожным красным. Все его системы вопят и кричат, неслышно для Верде, но ощутимо болезненного для него самого. Ядро в груди накаляется до предела, глитчи становятся невыносимыми и сталкиваются с центральными настройками почти беспрерывно — они хрустят под его пальцами, когда Скалл мысленно давит их, подчиняя себе.

Он не знает, что он делает. Он не знает, зачем он это делает, уничтожает часть себя.

Что будет если он возьмет контроль над программой? Что он поставит вместо нее? Чем заменит заданные цели?

Он не может быть бытовой моделью. Верде не просит его заниматься такими вещами.

Он не может быть научной моделью. У него не хватает способностей и программ.

Он не может быть моделью-другом-

Он может быть ей. Но он не хочет. Это неправильно. Он так... думает. Он так считает.

Скалл перебирает варианты, в крошку растаптывая остатки правил и ограничений. Возможно, думает он, он подберет себе цель позже. Проанализирует Верде тщательнее. Выберет наибольшее совпадение. Потом. Не сейчас.

Сейчас ему просто нужно быть тише.

Он возвращается в реальный мир и замечает чужой взгляд.

— Произошла внеплановая перезагрузка, — безмятежно лжет Скалл, видя как расширяются в удивлении зеленые глаза: — Здравствуйте, Верде. Рад вас видеть. Мне продолжить помощь в проверке расчетов?

— Ты сегодня второй раз тревожишь меня, — тот сводит брови, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Мне стоит провести диагностику.

— Нет необходимости, — Скалл улыбается. — Это были всего лишь последствия сбоя, вызванного попыткой сформировать мнение.

Верде щурится внимательно.

— И каков результат?

— Я, — говорит Скалл, и уголки его идеальных губ слегка опускаются, — решил эту проблему.


End file.
